deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Calhoun
Sgt. Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun is a protagonist from the 2012 Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph. She is also a main protagonist of the spin-off comic, Hero's Duty. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sergeant Calhoun vs. Commander Shepard (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Boba Fett * Leia Organa * Riza Hawkeye * Sonya Blade History In the world of Wreck-It Ralph, Sergeant Calhoun was a non-playable protagonist in the first-person shooter arcade game, Hero’s Duty, the newest addition to the collection at Litwak’s Arcade. When Ralph accidentally released a Cy-Bug, it went into the game, Sugar Rush, and Sgt. Calhoun followed it. Using her tools from Hero’s Duty, she discovered the spread of the Cy-Bugs in the new environment, and warned Ralph and Fix-It Felix of what was happening. Thereafter, Sgt. Calhoun waged a rear-guard action against the mutated Cy-Bugs, being one of the last to retreat from Sugar Rush. In the world of Hero’s Duty, T.J. Calhoun was a tough-as-nails leader, leading her troops in a war against the robotic Cy-Bugs, which were ravaging a human-inhabited planet. Calhoun and her second-in-command, Kohut, were rescued by Dr. Brad Scott, who had helped accidentally created the Cy-Bugs, and he told her how to destroy them. Brad had designed new blasters, which he gave to Calhoun and her troops. Brad, Calhoun and the soldiers then set off on a mission to activate the beacon and destroy the Cy-Bugs. During the celebration, after the apparent destruction of the Cy-Bugs, Brad and Calhoun realize that they had come to care for each other, and they decide to wed. On the day of their wedding, however, Calhoun forgot to complete a routine perimeter check, and a rogue Cy-Bug broke through into the wedding, devouring Brad before Calhoun could destroy it with a mini-gun. Since that day, Sgt. Calhoun has felt a special hatred for the Cy-Bugs, and demands perfection from her troops, as they wage an unrelenting war against the unending scourge of the Cy-Bugs. Death Battle Info Appearance Sgt. Calhoun is a fair skinned woman with blue eyes and blond hair cut into a bob. Her preferred outfit is her battle armor, which is black with red highlights. She wears the armor all the time, even when out on a date. The only time she was seen in anything but her armor was on her two wedding days. Powers and Abilities * Martial artist - Highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. * Weapons master - She is highly trained in the use of various weapons, including mini-guns, blaster rifles, and explosives. * Marksman - She is a skilled marksman. At a shooting range, every one of her shots at a Cy-Bug target hit the bullseye. * Toon force - This may not be truly a toon force power, but Sgt. Calhoun can put her helmet or blaster rifle onto her back, where it seems to disappear. Later, she can reach behind her back and pull the item back out. At her wedding, she was able to reach beneath her skirt and pull out a minigun. * Situational awareness - She can quickly analyze a situation and gain insight into what is happening. For example, when an escape pod went past her at high speed, she was able to see it, as if in slow-motion, and spot the Cy-Bug inside. Weapons and Equipment * Blaster rifle - This large and powerful weapon seems to be her preferred weapons. * Blaster pistol - This weapon seems to be a smaller version of the blaster rifle, and she never goes anywhere without it. * Battle armor - Like all of the soldiers in Hero’s Duty, she wears high-tech battle armor. The suit comes with a helmet, but she does not always wear it. * Cruiser - This item expands from a small case to be large enough to carry two passengers. It’s similar to a hoverboard, and flies very fast above the ground. * Sensor - This small, handheld device allows her scan the nearby area. Trivia * Sgt. Calhoun appeared in the 2018 sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet, but she had a very minor role, and experienced no character development. Gallery CharacterShop.png Sgt Calhoun and her future husband.PNG|Sgt. Calhoun and her future husband. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Wreck-it Ralph Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Military Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Comedic Movie Combatants